Our hands, intertwined
by IllusionLi
Summary: Después de un terrible accidente automovilístico, Yaku queda gravemente herido y los que más sufrieron fueron sus oídos, quedando casi completamente sordo. Así que su madre decide inscribirlo a clases de lenguaje de señas junto a su mejor amigo, Kuroo. Y en su primer día se encuentra con Haiba Lev, un chico que ha estado enamorado de él desde sus días como libero de Nekoma.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Yaku suspiró y su madre le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda, instándolo a caminar hacia el gran edificio que estaba enfrente de ellos. Se sujetó fuertemente de las muletas, acomodó como pudo su bufanda, y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, seguido por su mamá.

Hace casi tres semanas atrás, en los inicios de Octubre, Yaku estuvo involucrado en un accidente automovilístico. Venía de regreso de una excursión por parte de su universidad, era de noche, y estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte como para estar conduciendo en las calles, cuando un camión de carga chocó el autobús en el que venía el chico con su grupo, causando que otros dos carros chocaran, haciendo un desastre total en la carretera.

Yaku no tuvo la mejor de las suertes, pero tampoco tuvo la peor.

Cuando las ambulancias llegaron, el chico se encontraba en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente y no podía escuchar bien a los paramédicos que trataban de ayudarle. Sentía un zumbido en sus oídos, y por más que trataba de sacudir su cabeza para evitarlo, el zumbido no paraba, y por más que trataba de leer los labios de la chica que estaba tratando de ayudarlo, no lograba saber qué le pedía. Sus ojos se nublaron, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas, desmayándose finalmente debido a la gran pérdida de sangre salía en gran parte de uno de sus oídos y su pierna izquierda.

Cuando despertó se encontraba completamente desorientado, no podía enfocar correctamente y su cabeza le dolía horrores. El zumbido seguía ahí, no lo dejaba en paz y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Decidió cerrar sus ojos un momento y calmarse, así podría pensar con mejor claridad. Abrió sus ojos y logró captar la cabellera de su madre; se encontraba dormida en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba a unos metros de donde él estaba recostado.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta y trató de acomodarse, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse, así que al final sólo pudo soltar un lastimero quejido.

—Por favor no se mueva, Yaku-san, podría lastimarse con la intravenosa.—Era una enfermera la que había entrado y dicho eso hacia él, la cual se dirigió con prisa hacia la madre del chico para poder despertarla.

Morisuke quedó confundido. Había visto claramente a la enfermera mover sus labios y decirle algo, pero no logró captar ningún sonido proveniente de su boca. Trató de decir algo pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca y sólo lograba sacar carraspeos y quejidos de dolor.

—N-no…—fue lo único que logró sacar de su garganta, pero en vez de relajarlo, lo alarmó incluso más. No podía oír su propia voz y se estaba poniendo bastante ansioso; su respiración se aceleró cada vez más junto a los latidos de su corazón, haciendo que una de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado empezara a sonar más y más fuerte.

La enfermera volteó a verlo para ver qué estaba haciendo para causar tremendo alborotó cuando notó la cara de pánico del pequeño chico. Inmediatamente salió de la habitación y se dedicó a buscar del doctor encargado de Morisuke.

Su madre se dirigió hasta su hijo, bastante alarmada al verlo tan preocupado, removiéndose en la cama de hospital.

—Hijo, todo estará bien. La enfermera acaba de ir por el doctor, por favor espera un poco más,—dijo la madre de Yaku en un intento en vano en tratar de calmarlo.

Morisuke trataba de decir algo entre su ataque de pánico y falta de aire. Sus ojos se posaron en la puerta justo cuando la enferma y el Dr. Hasegawa volvían, pudiendo recuperar al fin un poco de aliento para poder decir lo que tanto temía y esperaba que no fuera real:

—No puedo oír.

Los otros tres presentes se quedaron congelados en su lugar, observando al pequeño chico agarrar su cabello entre sus puños de la frustración. Sus ojos abiertos y temerosos dejaban salir copiosas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en las sábanas.

La madre de Yaku abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, tratando de evitar romperse ante su hijo debido a lo que acababa de escuchar, pero al sentir a su hijo temblar y sollozar de esa manera la tenía con el corazón hecho añicos. La mujer levantó su mirada hacia el doctor, implorándole con la mirada que por favor ayudara a su pequeño.

El doctor se acercó hasta la cama de Yaku y lo separó levemente de su madre. Le indicó a la enfermera que le pasara un pedazo de papel y una pluma para poder escribir y así comunicarse con el menor. Escribió algo rápido, volteándolo para que Morisuke pudiera leer lo que estaba escrito.

" _Necesito que vengas conmigo, necesitamos hacerte un examen urgente."_

Yaku asintió levemente con la cabeza y espero a que la enfermera se acercara para poder ayudarlo a trasladarse hacia otra habitación. Con cuidado lo desconectó de ciertos aparatos para poder moverlo a una silla de ruedas, teniendo cuidado de no sacarle la intravenosa.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, dejando a la señora sola en el frío e inmaculado cuarto de hospital. Se dirigió hacia el pequeño sofá en donde dejó su bolsa, rebuscando un pequeño espejo de mano. En cuanto lo abrió, observó su demacrado y desamparado rostro; sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados debido al llanto que la mantuvo la mayor parte de la noche despierta desde que le hablaron del hospital, informándole que su hijo se encontraba en el hospital. La angustia había sido tanta que ni siquiera le informó a su esposo de inmediato, por lo cual se puso manos a la obra y decidió llamarle.

Mientras le contaba a su esposo con detalles lo que el Dr. Hasegawa le dijo del estado de Morisuke cuando llegó al hospital por la madrugada, su hijo volvió al cuarto. Ya no estaba llorando, pero sus ojos se encontraban sumamente rojos e irritados, se veía cansado así que optó por no preguntarle nada a su hijo y despedirse de su esposo, prometiéndole avisarle de cualquier cosa con respecto al estado de Morisuke.

El doctor le pidió que la siguiera afuera de la habitación, observando recelosamente a la enferma conectando a Morisuke a todas esas máquinas diferentes. No le gustaba ver a su hijo con tantas agujas por su cuerpo, pero eran necesarias por ahora para la recuperación vital de Yaku.

La señora cerró la puerta detrás de sí, quedándose a solas con el Dr. Hasegawa en el pasillo. El señor entonces prosiguió a explicarle a la mujer que Morisuke, aparte de las cicatrices que obtuvo en su pierna izquierda, tenía rupturas de tímpano en ambos oídos, por cual sus oídos estaban demasiado sensibles y no captaban sonido alguno debido a los pequeños hoyos que adquirió en los tímpanos durante el accidente. De igual forma le explico que, usualmente, en estos casos era muy raro que la sordera fuera permanente, pero igual le mencionó que no se descuidara, que no porque fuera muy poco común que sucedieran no significaba que su hijo no pudiera ser de esos extraños casos en los que sí quedaban sordos permanentemente, por lo menos de un oído.

Hasegawa entonces procedió a explicarle que Morisuke necesitaría quedarse una semana más para tenerlo en observación y parcharle los oídos sobre la ruptura en la membrana para que así ésta pudiera crecer de nuevo.

Y así fue. Morisuke quedó internado una semana más para estar completamente seguros de que sus oídos y piernas estaban lo suficientemente bien para poder regresar a su casa. De ahí su madre no lo dejó salir demasiado unos días más para evitar que el castaño se sobre-esforzara e hiciera de su recuperación un proceso más lento.

Cuando Yaku pudo volver a la Universidad, con la ayuda de muletas, su madre lo inscribió en un curso de lenguaje de señas para que pudiera comunicarse en la escuela con la persona que sería su intérprete de ahora en adelante; de esta forma, el castaño no tendría que depender del cuaderno que usaba con sus padres y su mejor amigo, Kuroo.

Y por eso estaba aquí, despidiéndose de su madre mientras ésta le daba un abrazo a su hijo. Se separó y sacó un pequeño cuaderno, escribiéndole que sería Kuroo quien lo llevaría a casa debido a que el pelinegro se había inscrito junto a su amigo para hacer sus clases más llevaderas.

Morisuke entró a la clase y divisó el inconfundible y alborotado cabello negro de su amigo, apresurándose hasta donde estaba, sentándose, saludando brevemente a Tetsurou.

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta y entraron dos personas, un chico y una chica. Ambas eran extremadamente altas, captando la atención de todas las personas que estaban en la habitación, en especial la chica. Sus cabellos platinados y lacios se veían suaves al tacto, se notaba el gran parecido entre ambos desde el cabello hasta la delgada complexión, a excepción de los ojos. La chica al parecer tenía heterocromía, su ojo derecho era verde esmeralda, igual que los ojos del chico, y el izquierdo era de un color pardo, hasta se podría decir que eran gemelos.

Ambos se quedaron parados enfrente del escritorio, observando a la clase entera y sonrieron. La chica empezó a presentarse.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Haiba Alisa, y hoy seré su nueva maestra de lenguaje de señas,—comentó felizmente, escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón, y luego señaló a su acompañante. —Este de aquí es Lyovochka, mi hermano menor,—mencionó mientras le daba el gis a su hermano, empezando a escribir su verdadero nombre, _Haiba Lev._ —Somos parte ruso, por eso nuestros nombre en katakana,—le informó a la clase felizmente.—Lev les ayudara cuando tengan problemas, así que no duden en pedirle ayuda.—El chico levantó su mano y saludó a todos, viéndolos con gran felicidad y una enorme sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Recorrió a la clase entera con la mirada y se detuvo en cierta persona que lo veía con algo de curiosidad en sus ojos marrones, pero los alejó y se volvió a enfocar en su hermana.

Lev lo reconoció al instante, sintiendo cómo su corazón aceleraba sus latidos, haciendo que la sangre bombeara más rápido hacia sus mejillas para tenerlas más rojas que un tomate. Volteó hacia donde estaba su hermana y ésta le estaba sonriendo tiernamente al ver su reacción.

Cada uno se fue presentando, y cuando las introducciones correspondientes terminaron, Alisa le mostró a la clase una gran lamina en donde estaban las señas que aprenderían a lo largo del año.

Después procedió a enseñarles lo más básico del lenguaje de señas tales como _Buenos días,_ _¿dónde está el baño?, gracias, buenas tardes,_ escribiendo siempre en la pizarra qué significaba y haciendo pequeños dibujos para acompañar _._ Cosas que necesitarían aprender para poder empezar a entender mejor las complicadas señas.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para acabar la hora, Alisa les dio permiso para poder salir un poco antes. Empezaron a guardar sus cosas y salir ordenadamente, despidiéndose de ambos hermanos con una sonrisa. Kuroo y Yaku fueron los últimos en salir; el castaño le estaba contando algo al más alto cuando el chico de cabello platino los interceptó antes de salir por la puerta.

Ambos chicos se le quedaron observando con curiosidad, y el chico de ojos esmeralda empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar:

—¡Hola, soy Lev! Uhm, no sé si se acuerden de mí, pero también estudiaba en Nekoma,—se rió nerviosamente. —Y, bueno, yo sólo quería decir que siempre los apoyaba cuando estaban en el equipo de voleibol, ¡se veían geniales jugando! Son Kuroo-san, el capitán del equipo hace cuatro años, y usted es Yaku-san, el antiguo libero.

—Oh,—le interrumpió Kuroo,—yo te recuerdo a ti. Siempre ibas a las prácticas para... observarnos.—El pelinegro le dio una sonrisa ladina y apuntó hacia Yaku con la mirada, observando cómo Lev se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

—Y-yo, a-ah, no, no era por eso que iba, ¡se lo juro! Uhm... de hecho quería aplicar, pero tengo asma, así que mis padres estaban preocupados por mí, y al final no apliqué. Me hubiera gustado mucho ser parte del equipo.

—Eres bastante alto,—notó Kuroo. —Creo que habrías sido un buen bloqueador central. Ja, aunque no mejor que yo, claro,—le sonrió al chico pícaramente y vio a Yaku distraído con su teléfono, por lo que decidió preguntarle algo a Lev. —Oye, a ti te gusta Yakkun, ¿cierto?

—¿Q-qué? ¡Yaku-san de seguro nos escuchó!—gritó horrorizado ante la sola idea de que el castaño lo haya escuchado.

Yaku volteó hacia arriba para ver de qué se trataba todo ese escándalo, no entendiendo por qué Kuroo se regocijaba al ver al tal Lev sonrojado, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, negando fervientemente lo que sea que su amigo le haya preguntado.

—Kuroo, deja de molestar a Lev.

—Lo siento,—se disculpó entre risas hacia el más joven. —Es sólo que tu expresión me resultó muy divertida, no te lo tomes a mal.

El chico mitad ruso negó con la cabeza rápidamente, dándole a entender que no estaba molesto con Tetsurou.

—Ah, ¿tan obvio soy?—se quejó lastimosamente.

—Bueno, cuando estábamos en Nekoma era raro que estuvieras en la mayoría de las prácticas. La gente fuera del club casi no nos visitaba,—aclaró Kuroo. —Pero no dejabas de ver a Yaku hoy, así que supuse que te gustaba mientras seguíamos en la preparatoria. Y parece ser que todavía lo sigues queriendo,—le molestó divertidamente.

—Kuroo,—se metió Yaku en la conversación. —¿De qué tanto hablas? Ya me quiero ir,—se quejó, moviendo su muleta para darle a entender que se encontraba cansado.

—Ah,—dejó salir Kuroo. Sacó la pequeña libreta que usaba para comunicarse con Yaku y empezó a explicarle quién era Lev, dejando fuera su enamoramiento. El chico mitad ruso los observó confundido, no entendía la función de la pequeña libreta si Yaku podía oírlos perfectamente.

Morisuke volteó hacia arriba para observar al más joven y se le quedó viendo, levantando una ceja en confusión: —Así que venías a nuestras prácticas.

—¡Sí, ustedes se veían muy geniales en la cancha!

Al parecer Yaku no logró entenderle, así que le escribió a Lev qué había dicho. Cuando el chico observo lo que el castaño le había escrito quedó confundido, por lo cual no dudó en preguntar qué pasaba.

—Oh,—dijo Kuroo, y se volteó a su amigo, apuntando hacia los oídos de él y al chico de cabello platino.

—Tuve un accidente,—comenzó a decir Yaku. —Fue hace como un mes, y en él perdí la audición, así que debo usar esto,—apuntó a la libreta,—para poder comunicarme con la gente. Aun así, debo aprender el lenguaje de señas, no toda la vida voy a usar este cuaderno,—finalizó.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho Yaku-san.

Morisuke logró leer los labios del menor y le sonrió: —No te preocupes, no lo sabías. Y, si nos disculpas, debemos irnos. Este idiota es el que me va a llevar a casa.

—¡Qué malo eres con tu gran amigo, Yakkun!—se quejó el pelinegro.

—¡Ah, Yaku-san, espere!—dijo algo desesperado Lev mientras lo agarraba de la manga de su camisa. —Puedo ayudarle si alguna vez tiene problemas,—sonrió, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente para que el castaño pudiera entenderle.

—Oh, uhm,—dejó salir nervioso. —Gracias, eso sería de gran ayuda.

—¡S-sí! Nos vemos después, Kuroo-san, Yaku-san.

Cuando Lev regresó al salón, su hermana lo observaba con una pícara sonrisa, riendo de lo feliz que estaba de que su _Lyovochka_ estuviera tan enamorado de alguien tan adorable como Yaku, abrazándolo y diciéndole que ella le prepararía _Pelmeni_ , su platillo ruso favorito, el cual Alisa le preparaba cuando estaba muy feliz por él.

Y así pasó un mes en el cual Lev se terminó enfocando más en ayudar a Yaku que a la clase en general. Al principio, el castaño se sentía algo abrumado ante toda la atención que el chico le daba; la apreciaba, en serio, estaba progresando un poco más rápido que los demás y eso lo alegraba mucho, pero tener a Lev tan cerca de él lo incomodaba, y se lo decía, pero parecía ignorarlo olímpicamente y seguía con su cercanía innecesaria.

A pesar de todo, y de las bromas que Kuroo le hacía a Lev, se llevaba… bien con el chico. Sí, lo atrapó burlándose (sin intenciones maliciosas, o eso quiere suponer) de su baja estatura y del cómo necesitaba ayuda debido a eso, pero se calló en cuanto le dio una patada su pierna saludable, (la otra seguía rota) diciéndole que él podía hacerlo todo sin su ayuda.

Y así, de forma lenta e inconscientemente, Lev terminó siendo parte de su grupo de amigos, uniéndose a sus salidas junto a Kuroo y él novio de éste, Kenma, viejo el armador de Nekoma. Aunque con la adición del más joven, todo terminaba siendo más ruidoso de lo normal, o eso notaba Yaku en la cara fastidiada de Kenma, su paciencia se denotaba inexistente en su rostro; ya que Lev le seguía la corriente a Kuroo en lo que sea, todo terminaba yendo mal la mayoría de las veces, y cuando el pelinegro se encontraba con su amigo Bokuto, todo empeoraba mil veces más.

Y como Lev parecía saber de cada escuela con la que tuvieron juegos de prácticas y campamentos, en una de sus salidas terminó pidiéndole a Bokuto y a Kuroo ayuda para poder jugar, pero al final no se pudo debido al novio del chico de cabello bicolor, el cual se lo llevo para que se pusiera a estudiar para sus exámenes.

El más joven quedó desanimado, perdiendo una vez más su oportunidad de jugar con gente tan talentosa como Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san, pero lo entendía, no siempre se podían hacer las cosas.

—Oi,—dijo Kuroo para llamar la atención de Lev. —Yakkun y yo te podemos ayudar, no pongas esa cara de perro atropellado.

Lev volteó a ver al ex-libero, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención, moviendo sus manos tan rápido para comunicarse con Yaku que éste sólo alcanzó a entender _"voleibol"_ y _"ayuda"_. El castaño movió sus manos, preguntando:

" _¿Qué quieres? Explícalo lentamente."_

" _Yaku-san, por favor enséñeme a jugar voleibol junto a Kuroo-san."_

Morisuke observó a Kuroo silbando, viendo muy inocentemente hacia otro lado para evitar encontrarse con _la mirada,_ esa que Yaku le daba cada vez que hacía algo antes de mencionárselo a él, metiéndolo en situaciones como esta. Pero al ver la cara tan emocionada de Lev decidió que no podía ser tan malo, ¿no? Y así, Kuroo y Lev terminaron yendo a casa de éste último, tres veces a la semana después de sus clases de lenguaje de señas.

Pero se equivocó. En parte, al menos; no es que Lev fuera terrible, pero no era ciertamente el mejor al recibir, lo cual lo hacía sentir terrible porque _debía hacer algo, oh por dios,_ no podía seguir viendo cómo Lev se avergonzaba a sí mismo con esas recibidas tan mediocres. Por lo menos en los bloqueos le iba mejor. _De hecho,_ pensó Morisuke, _los bloqueos de Lev habrían sido de gran ayuda en los torneos_. Y justo en ese momento, la pelota pasó a través del espacio entre los brazos de Lev, haciendo que Yaku reconsiderara seriamente su pensamiento anterior.

Kenma ayudaba también en los entrenamientos, pero nunca duraba mucho debido a la inagotable energía de Haiba; hasta en una ocasión mencionó tener la misma energía que su amigo Shouyou, no le podía seguir el paso a ninguno y mejor se rendía, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, jugando videojuegos.

La condición de Yaku era muy buena, pero Lev era otro mundo, parecía no cansarse nunca y ni siquiera estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro como el chico, sólo se metía cuando era necesario, para arreglar la postura de sus manos por ejemplo, o enseñarle la posición correcta de sus pies para que su ésta fuera más estable y no terminara con la cara en el piso como las últimas veces.

Desde esto ya habían pasado dos meses, dos meses en los cuales su relación con Lev cambió ligeramente. La presencia del chico en su vida era escandalosa, pero en serio lo apreciaba, lo hacía reír cuando se encontraba triste, aun cuando se metiera con su estatura y el chico terminara con un moretón en la espinilla, pero así era la dinámica de estos: cambiante, extravagante, cómica, y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

A veces, en las noches en las que no podía dormir, se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas, como la forma en la que a veces atrapaba a Haiba observándolo cuando éste creía que no se daba cuenta, o cuando acomodaba sus manos en la seña correcta y éstas se quedaban siempre unos segundos más de los necesarios sobre las suyas, transmitiéndoles la calidez de la piel de Lev, sintiendo su cuerpo llenarse de un extraño cosquilleo que perduraba por horas. Y estaba seguro de que, lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellos, era recíproco, en cierta forma, si es que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Lev, cuando pasan tiempo solos, era una pista.

Pensaba mucho en esas sensaciones últimamente, a veces se le quedaba viendo a la nada, y su madre lo notaba, cuestionándole el porqué de ese comportamiento, pero nunca le decía nada, sólo le sonreía y le contestaba que todo estaba bien. Y ésta era una de esas veces:

—Hijo,—dijo la señora Yaku, mientras hablaba y escribía al mismo tiempo. —Debemos ir al hospital para tu chequeo. —Morisuke asintió y fue a buscar su chamarra y bufanda para protegerse del frío clima de febrero. Salieron de la casa, se subieron al carro, y se dirigieron al hospital.

Por suerte no había mucha gente ese día, por lo que Yaku fue de los primeros en pasar con el Dr. Hasegawa para su chequeo. Ciertamente, estaba emocionado, en la visita del mes pasado le dijeron que había probabilidades de que sus oídos se recuperaran parcialmente, por lo cual podría oír de nuevo en ambos oídos; claro, la calidad de su audición bajaría considerablemente y no podría oír cosas muy lejos del rango de sus oídos, pero era mejor que nada.

Pero cuando el doctor terminó, su semblante se tornó serio, y Morisuke quedó confundido; le preguntaba qué pasaba, pero el Dr. Hasegawa lo ignoró olímpicamente, saliendo de la habitación en donde estaban, así que lo único que el castaño pudo suponer fue que salió para conversar de su condición con su madre.

Y no se equivocó. Cuando salió, vio a su madre con los ojos rojos, volteando a verlo tristemente, acercándose para abrazarlo lentamente, escribiéndole que, al parecer, su oído izquierdo no podrá recuperarse y quedará sordo de ese oído para siempre; el derecho, por otro lado, tiene posibilidades de recuperar la audición, pero no como el Dr. Hasegawa esperaba. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con su oído, y si era necesario, una operación, pero podría escuchar.

No es lo que Yaku esperaba, y eso lo frustra bastante, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que ambos se despiden del doctor, saliendo con los ánimos por suelos. La madre del Yaku hizo una parada en el centro comercial, buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga, y Morisuke decide ir con ella, no quiere quedarse en el carro porque sabe cuánto se tarda su madre en esas cosas y lo que menos desea es morir por falta de oxígeno.

Su madre se va a una perfumería, así que el castaño decide ir a la tienda de deportes, todo por mera curiosidad, no tiene nada que hacer ahí. Se dirige a la sección de voleibol, viendo los diferentes tipos de rodillera, y terminó encontrándose con Lev cuando decidió checar las pelotas.

En cuanto lo vio, Haiba levantó una mano y gritó emocionado, estornunando: —¡Yaku-san!—y se acercó, sonriendo, hasta estar sobre él, observándolo con ese par de ojos esmeralda brillantes. Y Yaku sabe que Lev está feliz por verlo, él no sabe que se encuentra de mal humor, no hay razón alguna para descargar su frustración en el chico, pero no puede evitar dejar salir parte de ella a la superficie.

—Qué. —Suena demandante, autoritario, molesto, y Yaku nunca había usado ese tono con Haiba; la sonrisa de éste flaquea, es notable, pero no deja que le quite la sonrisa y empieza a comunicarse con el más grande a través de las señas, preguntándole entre estornudos cómo le fue el día hoy, y eso lo hizo reaccionar, lo hizo vaciar toda su frustración contra él.

—No te importa, y tampoco es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero, Yaku-sa—

—Lev, _cállate_. No te puedo oír, pero incluso así me desesperas. —Y ahí Lev se quedó atónito, no supo qué decir, así que sólo atinó a hacer la seña de _"Lo siento"_ , dándole una reverencia, saliendo con prisa de la tienda, dejando a Yaku solo, con el remordimiento esparciéndose por su cuerpo al haber tratado tan mal al chico. No se lo merecía, y lo sabía, y ahora se sentía fatal.

Salió y se dirigió a la perfumería, viendo a su madre en la entrada, esperándolo, llevándolo a la plaza de comida para poder comprar el almuerzo y después irse a casa. Pero ni comiendo vegetales salteados se le fue la culpa de haber tratado tan mal a Lev. Ese día no iba a practicar con el chico, y ciertamente no quería disculparse con él a través de un mensaje o llamada, por lo que decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para disculparse apropiadamente.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Lev no había ido a la clase de ese día, y le ponía ansioso el pensar que quizás pudo haber sido su culpa. Kuroo notó su ansiedad, escribiéndole un _"Cálmate, todo estará bien con Lev"_ , dándole un apretón a su hombro, tranquilizándolo un poco.

Cuando la clase acabó, Kuroo se fue porque tenía una cita, por lo cual no podría ir con Yaku a la casa de Lev. Se despidieron y el castaño esperó a que todos se fueran para estar a solas con Alisa.

—¡Ah, Yaku-san!—le sonrió. —¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—pronunció lentamente para que el chico pudiera leer sus labios.

—Uhm, quería saber por qué Lev no vino hoy.

—¡Oh, eso!—empezó a escribir a la par mienytas hablaba también. —Lyovochka se enfermó ayer, tiene fiebre, por eso no pudo venir hoy.

—¿Puedo… ir a visitarlo?

—¡Por supuesto! Ten, estas son las llaves de la casa. Mi hermano está solo, nuestros padres están de viaje, y le prometí a Akane-chan pasar el día con ella,—escribió rápidamente en el pizarrón. —Así que me haría muy feliz que lo cuidaras, estoy segura de que Lyovochka pensaría lo mismo.—Yaku no estaba tan seguro de eso último, pero no dijo nada, así que sólo murmuró un leve gracias y salió rumbo a la casa del chico.

Yaku conocía a la perfección la casa de los Haiba, así que supo fácilmente dónde estaba el cuarto de Lev, entrando sin permiso. Y ahí, postrado en su cama, con la cara más roja que un tomate, estaba Lev. Preocupado, fue por un paño y un plato con agua fría, poniéndolo en la frente del chico. Esto lo sacó de su sueño, y Yaku no supo qué decir al ver la mirada adormilada, pero dulce, de Lev. Al reconocerlo trató de incorporarse en la cama, tratando de estar más cerca de la persona que tanto quería, pero Morisuke no lo dejó.

" _Yaku-san,"_ empezó a mover sus manos el chico para poder comunicarse, _"¿por qué está aquí?"_

" _Te traté muy mal ayer, no debí enojarme contigo."_

" _No se preocupe, Yaku-san, estoy seguro de que yo también lo hice enojar."_

Lev se veía muy cansado, sus manos no se movían tan rápido como siempre y le costaba trabajo saber a qué se refería a veces.

" _No tuviste nada qué ver, así que no te preocupes por eso. Te cuidaré por el resto del día, ¿está bien?"_

Ante esto, Lev acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla del castaño, acariciándola suavemente, comunicándose con su mano libre: _"Qué bien, ser cuidado por Yaku-san… eso me haría muy feliz. Muchas gracias._

Morisuke creyó que el chico no diría nada más, sus párpados se notaban pesados y apenas podía evitar que se cerraran, pero lo sorprendió al acercarse, estando ambos cara a cara, y acercó su mano un poco más para que Yaku pudiera entenderle.

" _Yaku-san, usted me gusta bastante, desde hace tiempo… Lo quiero mucho…"_ y se dejó caer como un peso muerto encima de Morisuke, dejándolo perplejo y sin saber qué hacer. Empujó a Haiba con cuidado para dejarlo recostado de nuevo, y le puso el paño en la frente de nuevo.

Se había quedado dormido encima de él.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y gruñó contra ellas, sintiendo el sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas, con el corazón desbocado y casi saliéndose de su pecho, murmurando:

—Idiota, idiota, idiota, maldito Lev idiota… también me gustas.

Y estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa en la cara de Lev significaba que lo había oído, inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Bueno,—susurró para sí mismo,—podemos hablar de esto cuando despierte. No es como si fuera a irme de su lado.

Y hablaron de ello cuando el chico recuperó la consciencia, ambos abochornados, con las manos entrelazadas y los corazones palpitando a mil por segundo, cuidándose el uno al otro, viendo partidos de voleibol de Nekoma que Lev tenía guardados por ahí.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola, volví otra vez, ahora con un OS YakuLev que hice para un concurso el mes pasado. De hecho, a lo largo de los años me he inscrito a varios concursos xD pero NUNCA los subía ni los terminaba, pero este es el primero (? creo que una maldición acaba de ser rota.

Bueno, no sé qué decirles xD espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho :3 es de los OS más largos que he escrito, así que estoy orgullosa de este nene uwu En estos días igual subo el pequeño YamaYachi que tengo por ahí en Wattpad.

 _Illusion Li~_

 _Muack!_


End file.
